Con él
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: Secuela de El no lo sabe. POV Yamamoto. 8059. Porque nada importa, mientras este con él.


Bueno, esta es una secuela de mi fic "Él no lo sabe" y esta hecha desde el POV de Yamamoto. Creo que me pasé un poco con el ang, pero estaba escuchando canciones tristes y de repente me vino la inspiración. les recomiendo escuchar "Me dedique a perderte" de Alejandro Fernández mientras lo leen, le dará un toque extra (es decir, aún mas ang). Como sea, mejor dejo que lo lean.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

**Con él**

¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta? Lo tenía frente a mí, decaído, enfermo, muriéndose lentamente y yo...no me di cuenta.

Se moría y yo no lo sabía.

No noté que me escondía algo, no supe lo que me ocultaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El no quiso que conociera su secreto, a pesar de que él ya conocía el mío. Todo este tiempo creí que era yo quien lo engañaba, quien lo mantenía en un mundo de mentiras alejado de la cruda verdad cuando en realidad era él quien me mantenía alejado de todo eso.

Me mentía, tan bien que realmente creí que las cosas estaban bajo mi control, que lo más grave que podía pasar era que el descubriera lo que con tanto afán ocultaba y que podía evitar que eso sucediera, que no había nada que no pudiera solucionar.....cuando la verdadera desgracia era la que el me ocultaba, el verdadero obstáculo que no se puede superar por más que lo intente.

Él lo supo todo el tiempo, supo que yo le mentía, que lo engañaba con alguien más. Alguien a quien ni siquiera amo, alguien que nunca podría ocupar su lugar, alguien a quien me aferré estúpidamente buscando algo que en realidad no necesitaba, porque todo lo que me hacía falta para ser feliz lo tenía y lo tiene sólo mi querido Gokudera.

Mi querido Gokudera...

¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pude engañarlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño?

No puedo explicármelo, no puedo entender como fui tan estúpido, realmente él tenía razón cuando me decía que era un idiota. No voy a perdonármelo nunca, dejaré que la culpa me carcoma vivo a pesar de que eso no es lo que él quiere.

Lo sé porque me lo dijo, antes de caer en ese sueño profundo que no es más que la antesala al sueño eterno que lo apartará de mi lado para siempre. Dijo que me perdonaba todo, que no quería que me culpara por lo que le pasaba, que era algo inevitable.....que había sido feliz hasta el final aunque mi amor ya no fuera más que una mentira.

¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

Lo amo, jamás le mentí acerca de eso, lo amo, lo amo, lo amé y lo amaré por siempre. Esa otra persona pudo tener mis caricias, mi pasión pero jamás mi amor, mi amor sólo le perteneció a él. Fui un idiota al dejarme deslumbrar por alguien más, por dejarme llevar por la pasión, por la atracción de lo prohibido. Porque desde un principio fue sólo eso, el deseo, la pasión, la aventura, el deseo de experimentar algo nuevo, la adrenalina de ser descubiertos... sólo eso y nada más.

Me encerré en mi propio placer, buscando sólo mi satisfacción pensando que siempre estaría ahí para mí...que nunca lo perdería.

Desperdicié tantos momentos valiosos que ya no volverán, desperdicié tiempo en otra cama cuando pude haber creado recuerdos valiosos e inolvidables para ambos y cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que hacía...ya no podía mirarlo a la cara.

Me sentía tan culpable, tan arrepentido, tan mal conmigo mismo. No podía creer la basura en la que me había convertido, había traicionado a la persona más importante de mi vida, la persona que me lo había dado todo. No podía ni sentarme a comer con él sin sentirme mal por lo que había hecho. No podía verlo a los ojos, supongo que fue por eso que no noté que las cosas estaban cambiando.

No noté el brillo triste de su mirada, no noté la palidez anormal que empezaba a tener, no noté que había perdido peso y tampoco la tos insistente que le quitaba el aire. No me fijé en la sonrisa ausente ni en el dolor que había en su mirada, tanto dolor...por mi culpa.

¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto? ¿Cómo pudo cargar con todo esto él solo?

El dolor de su enfermedad y mi traición.

Pero llegó a su límite. Todos tienen uno y él en su condición no podía ser la excepción. Lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo al llegar a casa con un hilillo de sangre salir de su boca. Lo llevé inmediatamente al hospital y fui ahí donde el mundo cayó sobre mí. Me lo dijeron todo, su estado y todo el tiempo que él ya llevaba luchando contra esto...solo. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Tsuna, él se enteró cuando llegó junto con los demás al hospital después de que lo llamé.

Y cuando por fin me dejaron verlo y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por haber callado algo así....el se me adelanto y me contó lo que él ya sabía. Nunca podré olvidar ese momento, nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo mismo. No pude replicar nada, ni siquiera cuando él me dijo que me perdonaba el haber dejado de amarlo, aunque el nunca dejaría de amarme a mí. Pude haberle dicho que también lo amaba pero en ese momento comenzó mi peor pesadilla.....cerró sus ojos y la máquina a la que estaba conectado emitió un pitido uniforme indicando la falta de latidos. Entré en pánico y tuvieron que sacarme a la fuerza. Aunque lograron reanimarlo no volvió a despertar y los médicos dicen que ya no lo hará, que es el final. Incluso Shamal dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer ya.

Me rompe el alma verlo así, pálido, ojeroso, inmóvil tendido en esa cama de hospital, conectado a tantos cables y tubos, parece un muñeco, un muñeco roto. Lo único que lo mantiene con vida son las máquinas y no hay nada más que puedan darle que no sean medicamentos para aliviar el dolor, y ni siquiera funcionan. Puedo ver como sigue sufriendo a pesar de que su rostro no lo demuestre.

Es por eso que cada vez que lo veo intento darle fuerza apretando su mano y susurrándole el "TE AMO" que no pude corresponder la última vez que lo vi despierto, que pude ver sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amo.

¿Por qué es él quien sufre cuando toda la culpa es mía? Debería ser yo el que pague por esto, yo me lo merezco. Preferiría mil veces que él me dejara y se fuera con alguien más, pero que viviera... a verlo morir sin poder hacer nada, a perderlo de esta manera.

Aún así mientras pueda estar a su lado lo estaré, seguiré tomando su mano y susurrándole que lo amo, hasta el final. Quiero que sienta mi amor, que sepa que voy a estar a su lado, en esta vida o en la otra.

Él dijo que quería que viviera feliz con quien en realmente amaba, pero es él a quien realmente amo y ya no puedo "vivir" con él. Pero puedo seguirlo, aún puedo estar a su lado.

Después de todo, no importa la vida o la muerte.

No importa nada......mientras esté con él.

* * *

Bueno, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora quisiera saber si me pueden ayudar con algo, ya que soy nueva ¿me podrían explicar que es eso de los betas? y otra cosa más, ¿cómo puedo hacer un AMV?, tengo pensado hacer fics largos y me gustaría saber cómo hacer videos promocionales. Mándenme un review, porfa. TT TT.

Ciao


End file.
